


say you'll bee mine

by Timeout



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AIRPORT MEET-CUTE, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Engineer Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Steve Rogers, Shrunkyclunks, The Avengers Ship It, Traditional Chinese繁體中文, bee puns, don't fuck the bees, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeout/pseuds/Timeout
Summary: 故事概要：史蒂夫瞥了「帥哥」一眼，對上他的視線，那人露出一個試探的微笑，害史蒂夫瞬間大腦短路，他只能移開視線，血清賜予的超級視覺依然讓他眼角餘光瞄到「帥哥」站起身走沒兩步就被背包帶子給絆到腳，就這樣摔了一大跤。史蒂夫沒辦法多想什麼，馬上離座衝到對方身邊：「天啊！帥哥，你沒事吧？」他過於敏銳的聽覺捕捉到山姆低聲說：「你剛剛叫人家『帥哥』？」這一刻，他才意識到自己講出了什麼。在地板上的「帥哥」對他眨了眨眼睛，似乎困惑著該不該站起來：「你剛剛叫我『帥哥』嗎？」





	say you'll bee mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deceptivesoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptivesoldier/gifts), [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/gifts), [talkplaylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkplaylove/gifts).
  * A translation of [say you'll bee mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884924) by [deceptivesoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptivesoldier/pseuds/deceptivesoldier), [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader), [talkplaylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkplaylove/pseuds/talkplaylove). 



> 這篇文章來自於三位原作者在「Stucky Big Bang 2017」的Slack上 對於蜜蜂和機場豔遇的熱愛，最後由notfic成長為一篇文章，希望大家在閱讀中文翻譯版本時，也能享受到她們創作時感受到的樂趣！  
> 代 team dot 敬上
> 
> 感謝親愛的beta: [simneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simneko/pseuds/simneko)的無私協助!!

正文開始：

 

機場這地方爛透了，虛耗時光、毫無樂趣，讓人死氣沉沉。史蒂夫當然想找些更有生產性的事情來做，在你等待登機時還真的沒有太多選擇，大部分的人用自己的手機來消磨時間，可是他早受夠用什麼憤怒鳥把笨豬打下來了，史蒂夫在狹窄的座位上伸了伸腿，開始觀察周遭的人群，當然，是以非常自然而不詭異的方式。

有個綁著小辮子的女孩正沿著整排座位亂跑，旁邊是個在用Facetime講手機的女人，距離她們幾張椅子的男人邊敲打筆電，邊對她們投以惱怒的視線。史蒂夫歎了口氣，又回到自己的手機上，也許可以來玩東尼一直吵著要他嘗試的遊戲？就在這時，有樣東西抓住了他的目光。

那是一件印著卡通圖案的T恤，史蒂夫自己偏愛穿素面的（而且通常小了兩號），不過他看到的那件，嗯，相當的獨一無二——衣服上面可不是機智格言或極簡派風格的設計——灰色的T恤上是隻嗡嗡叫的巨大蜜蜂。

史蒂夫扭頭望去，T恤上印著「 **蜂語者(The Bee Whisperer)** 」的斗大字樣，呃，他可沒聽過這東西，他和克林特一起看過幾集「報告狗班長(the Dog Whisperer)」的電視節目，從沒聽過蜜蜂也有溝通師之類的，那到底要怎麼訓練啊？

視線往上，史蒂夫看到的是一個臉上有點鬍茬、灰色眼睛、深色頭髮的男人，這時他的心臟詭異地狂跳起來，他呆呆瞪著那個人，好吧，他明白盯著人猛瞧是很不禮貌的，莎拉．羅傑斯可沒有他教養成粗魯的傢伙，不過，可惡啊——那真的是他這輩子見過最俊美的男人啊！那個人正在讀一本書，史蒂夫沒空探究那到底是什麼作品，他的眼睛鎖定對方的側臉，唯一的念頭只剩：好帥氣真好看多美啊太英俊了。

那個人抬起頭來，史蒂夫的連篇讚頌就此劃上句點，對方立刻察覺史蒂夫正在一直盯著他猛瞧，這讓史蒂夫臉頰發燙，但那個人咧嘴慢慢地露出一個壞笑，史蒂夫便無法移開視線了。

也許只有幾分鐘或是幾秒鐘，但又像過了幾百年，他們一直盯著對方看。

「笨豬，吃我一招！」這時，坐在他右手邊的山姆低聲歡呼，舉高雙手砰地撞了他一把。 

穿著蜜蜂T恤的男子把手移開書本，對史蒂夫輕輕地揮了揮。

史蒂夫深吸了一口氣站起來，慢慢地邁開腳步。

淡定點，史蒂夫。

就是在這時候，他被那個綁辮子的小女孩突襲，那孩子直接撞上他的肚子，然後噗通一聲跌倒了，周遭迴盪著女孩響亮的哭聲。

老天，史蒂夫！你弄傷了一個小女孩，你用超級士兵天殺的大肌肉弄傷一個孩子了！天知道有多少人目睹這件意外發生，史蒂夫驚慌失措地環顧四周——他立刻發現「帥哥」瞪大眼睛望著他這邊。

震驚過去，那傢伙咯咯地笑了起來，而史蒂夫當然是 **聽得到的** ，那陣笑聲聽起來沒什麼惡意，卻百分之百讓史蒂夫羞愧得無地自容。

臉頰發燙，他蹲下來查看那個女孩。

「天啊，我真的很抱歉！妳實在…太小了，妳怎麼會沒注意到我呢？」意識到自己不該對一個幼童提出連串問題，他絞盡腦汁思考自己該說什麼才好，還記得在USO巡迴勞軍時，圍在他四周的孩子通常會放聲大哭，他實在不擅長應付小孩啊。

「嘿、嘿，妳想要見見獵鷹嗎？」

哭聲沒停。

「他真的很酷，還有對翅膀呢，飛來飛去飛不停……好不好？」

小女孩依舊哭個不停，兩行豆大的淚珠滑落她的臉頰，滴在衣服上。

「那黑寡婦呢？或者鷹眼？他們現在雖然不在這裡，不過……那個，獵鷹在喔？」

局勢依舊。

「呃…美國隊長呢？」

小女孩深吸了口氣，盯著他看，咬緊了自己的下唇，小鹿般的雙眼閃閃發光，至少她不再大聲抽噎了，可是這孩子現在望著史蒂夫的模樣，就像他是長了兩個腦袋的外星人似的，陷入絕境的他發現山姆根本不打算出手相助，這傢伙正坐在原地和拼命憋笑，還朝著史蒂夫猛搖頭，這孩子的媽媽到底去哪了？

史蒂夫抓住最後一根稻草：「嘿，妳看那個人T恤上的蜜蜂，那隻蜜蜂好酷，對不對？」

小女孩的嘴唇顫抖起來。

終於有個高䠷的女人衝過來了，她蹲在女孩身邊：「天啊，愛莉西亞，妳沒事吧？」

當然了，這時候小女孩決定她還是要繼續大哭特哭，媽媽抱起來哄道：「甜心，別這樣，沒事了，只是個小意外。」

媽媽抬起頭對史蒂夫說：「真的很不好意思，是她走路沒看路……喔、天啊！你是……」

史蒂夫撓撓自己後頸，再次覺得全身發燙。「對，我是，夫人，您不用道歉，是我沒注意到……她突然冒出來，全都是我的錯，有什麼可以幫得上忙的嗎……」

「沒事的。」但那女人遲疑片刻就改變了主意：「或許我們可以——」

她低頭看了看自己的女兒，那孩子又安靜下來了（讓史蒂夫懷疑這些小人兒身上是不是其實有什麼愛哭開關之類的），用大大的棕色眼睛望著他看，最後孩子的媽媽說：「我們可以和你拍張照片嗎？」

「當然！」史蒂夫偷偷瞄了「帥哥」一眼（他完全無法克制自己，他的眼睛似乎突然長出磁鐵了），才走到那對母女身後準備跟她們自拍，他發現那雙饒富興味的灰藍色眼睛掃過他，又回到原來的書本上去了。

太好了，他又想找個地洞鑽進去了，就像山姆想表達的，這沒戲。

史蒂夫脹紅著臉移開視線，才轉頭對著那個一臉燦爛傻笑的女人。

「你要去哪裡呢？」她歪著頭問，史蒂夫眨眨眼睛，換成雙手抱胸的姿勢，那女人的視線移到他的胸口。

「哦，呃，我本來要去那邊。」史蒂夫用指頭比了比「帥哥」的方向：「我真的非常抱歉撞上了妳的小女兒，祝妳們有個美好的一天！」

她們還沒答話，史蒂夫便揮了揮手，轉過身想盡量邁開自信的大步朝「帥哥」的方向移動，可是他發現自己根本不曉得該跟對方說些什麼，該怎麼和整個機場最迷人的男士開啟一段對話呢？史蒂夫沒有半點主意，也許山姆有？他改變主意，掉頭筆直地走回自己的位子。

「找我？」山姆瞥向他。

「山姆，」史蒂夫豁出去了：「我打算去跟全機場最迷人的人搭話。」

「我想你已經跟她們說過話啦。」山姆親切地提醒他。

史蒂夫張開嘴巴，又閉上了，山姆奸笑著。

史蒂夫決定採取最符合自己期望利益的方案，他移到山姆隔壁的位子說：「好吧，全機場第二有魅力的人，該怎麼跟他講話呢？我到底該說些什麼？ **他還看到我撞倒一個小孩** ，我該指出這件事，還是假裝根本沒發生過比較好？」

山姆竭力憋笑，扮演一個正字標記的終極好朋友的角色：「史蒂夫，你只需要走到他面前做個自我介紹，我發誓這沒有火箭動力科學那麼複雜。」

史蒂夫望著他的好友，不確定這到底算哪門子的戰略方案。

「山姆．威爾遜，你要我去跟他講話，但我不能突然冒出來，然後咭咭呱呱地隨口胡說一通的，我需要一個計畫！」

山姆瞇眼看著他，表情像是在說「我真不敢相信，你剛剛是說『咭咭呱呱』嗎？」，不過這傢伙嘴裡卻說：「我倒覺得你的最佳作戰計畫就先衝過去再說，晚點再想結果吧？」

「山姆，這時候需要的是戰術，作戰本身沒那麼重要！」他深吸了一口氣，眼睛瞟向帥哥那邊，才回到山姆身上。

「你他媽是認真的嗎？」山姆應了一句，身體往前傾，雙手手肘搭在膝蓋上。

史蒂夫再次往「帥哥」瞥過去，對上他的視線，那人露出一個試探的微笑，害史蒂夫瞬間大腦短路，只能移開視線，血清賜予的超級視覺依然讓他的眼角餘光瞄到「帥哥」站起身走沒兩步就被背包帶子給絆到腳，就這樣摔了一大跤。

史蒂夫沒辦法多想什麼，馬上離座衝到對方身邊：

「天啊！帥哥，你沒事吧？」

他過於敏銳的聽覺捕捉到山姆低聲說：「你剛剛叫那個帥哥『帥哥』嗎?!」

這一刻，他才意識到自己脫口講出了什麼。

在地板上的「帥哥」對他眨了眨眼睛，似乎在困惑該不該站起來：

「你剛剛叫我『帥哥』嗎？」

史蒂夫的大腦驚慌失措地下線了。

他和「帥哥」大眼瞪小眼。

幸好山姆走過來了，一臉正直無私的表情，畢竟他是個有正字標記的終極好朋友。「史蒂夫，拜託你別再犯尷尬了，盯著別人一直瞧也不太好吧？現在有人躺在地板上，急需你的援助呢。」

當這些話好不容易鑽進史蒂夫腦袋裡，耳邊傳來一聲廣播，告知他們兩人的班機準備登機了，他再次慌亂起來……一切萬萬不能這樣結束啊！

「帥哥」似乎也不想自力更生站起來，他就像一張平面照片似地歪倒在地，也像下一秒就要說出電影《鐵達尼號》的名台詞，讓他畫下自己誘人的姿勢（Draw me like one of your French girls）。

「能幫我一下嗎？」帥哥帶著淡淡的壞笑。

「啊、當然！」史蒂夫趕緊過去用雙手抱起他，站起來時他閃過一念頭，老天爺，我剛剛到底在幹嘛？

「嗨，看來…你要帶我上飛機了？」帥哥的語氣聽起來像被逗樂了。

很好，他似乎對當前的情勢可以冷靜面對了。

「當然！你想要的話？」史蒂夫說，廢話，他渾身肌肉和整個人是拿來做什麼的。

帥哥伸出他的手，意思像在表達「咱們走吧？」，於是史蒂夫邁開腳步，山姆跟在他身後，喃喃抱怨他還得要關照這兩人的行李，誰叫史蒂夫碰上了「帥哥」就開始拼命犯蠢呢？

（這個嘛，山姆沒說錯。）

他們花了好幾分鐘抵達登機門，史蒂夫連粗氣都沒喘一口，他非常樂意一路協助「帥哥」抵達下一個終點，這時「帥哥」抬起頭看了看登機門，垂頭喪氣地說：「哦，我的登機門不是這裡耶。」

「喔？」史蒂夫拼命對抗湧上心頭的陣陣失望，他準備安頓「帥哥」坐好時，美味的粉紅嘴唇還是微微噘起來了。

史蒂夫頓住，兩人再次瞪著對方，這時「帥哥」如此表示：「沒事的，假設你想要的話，我可以給你我的電話。」

「我要。」史蒂夫說，他才沒脫口說我可以去借東尼的灣流噴射機去找你，他明白對剛認識的人還是得謹守某些分寸，才不會讓人覺得太詭異的。

他們身後的山姆清了清喉嚨：「我絕對相信你們兩個可以自己搞定，不過，現在你們乾脆交換一下電話號碼如何？史蒂夫，我們在紐約還有事情要忙呢。」

「帥哥」揚起眉頭望著史蒂夫：「那可以放我下來了嗎？這樣才能告訴你號碼。」

史蒂夫脹紅著臉，點了點頭，把對方放下來。「帥哥」在史蒂夫手忙腳亂翻找夾克所有口袋，卻沒發現手機時一直耐心等待，最後史蒂夫在牛仔褲的後褲袋發現手機的蹤影，他遞出手機，「帥哥」報以燦爛的笑容。

史蒂夫有點無助地看著帥哥操作他的手機，接著帥哥抬起頭對他微笑，挨過身子把手機滑進史蒂夫的夾克口袋裡。

「發短信給我。」對方說，親了親史蒂夫的臉頰，這才走回等候區。

這樣的退場脫逃方式可說是相當圓滑，可惜還是搞砸了，「帥哥」再次確認後才發現原來山姆幫忙拿著他的背包，他的臉頰泛起一股粉色，不過還是對山姆禮貌地點了點頭。

史蒂夫的心臟瘋狂地跳動著，讓他頭暈目眩，他覺得這個人真的是生平僅見最迷人可愛的小東西了，腦海又中閃過一個念頭：機場這地方太棒了！

山姆把他塞進飛機裡。

還沒在座位上繫好安全帶，史蒂夫趕緊先確認自己的手機，螢幕顯示多了個新的聯絡人：「 **機場大帥哥（Hot Guy From Airport）** 」，回過神來他發現自己根本不曉得「帥哥」本人姓啥名誰，看來只能個想法子不動聲色地問了。

趁空姐在介紹緊急逃生出口，他轉頭對山姆說：「山姆，沒弄到他的名字。」

山姆歎了好長好長的一口氣：「那就問啊？人家都吻過你了，你當然可以開口直接問。」

史蒂夫惱怒地說：「我現在可不是在跟你耍嘴皮子。」

「真不敢相信全美國都指望著你。」山姆倒頭靠在椅墊上，語氣是滿滿的絕望。

「這話說得太賤了，山姆。」

要起飛了，空姐要他們關上手機，史蒂夫照辦了。

\--

除了有部份乘客跑來要求和美國隊長及獵鷹自拍，這段航程可說是相當平穩順利，坐立不安的史蒂夫等到飛機降落，安全帶的指示燈一熄滅，就馬上抓起自己的手機，來自「機場大帥哥」的短信已經在等著他了。

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 2:30 PM

**希望你平安降落了。**

**_必須_ ** **計畫一下我們的約會才行。**

附件是一張HGFA (Hot Guy From Airport的縮寫)的照片，迷人的臉蛋配上蠢得可愛的蜜蜂T恤，背景是機場航廈。

史蒂夫盯著這張照片，慢慢地，他開始打字。

**謝謝，我落地了。希望你的飛行一路平安。**

**所以你的目的地是哪？**

畢竟，除了不清楚對方的名字，他其實也不知道這個人住在什麼地方耶??!!

按下發送鍵，山姆劈手奪過史蒂夫的手機，指了指頭頂上的行李艙，兩人的隨身行李都還原封不動地擱在裡頭，史蒂夫歎了口氣站起來收拾，在他們離開這台飛機之前，看來山姆是不會把手機還給他了。

他們走出機場時，史蒂夫的手機嗡嗡一響，新的短信來了，他原地站定，山姆緊接著撞上他的後背，讓他微微晃了晃。史蒂夫決定不管背後有人在悶聲咒罵，用破紀錄的最高速打開手機查看。

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 2:35 PM

**為什麼問？你要來找我嗎？ ;)**

山姆拉著他去找來接機的史塔克豪華禮車時，史蒂夫抓緊時間回了個短信。

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 2:36 PM

**我可以去找你**

「山姆，」史蒂夫從手機上抬起頭來：「我已經開始拍拖了，但我該怎麼問到他的名字？」

「見鬼的，史蒂夫！邪惡的一方要是搞清楚其實帥氣男孩子就能癱瘓美國隊長，你在五百年前就已經被放倒了好嗎？給我直截了當問『你叫什麼名字』不就得了？」

史蒂夫對山姆報以空白的表情：「聽起來還真棒，不過我覺得還是這麼回好了，『你希望我怎麼稱呼你呢？不然我會一直偷偷叫你小天使的』，最後再來個眨眼睛的表情符號。」

「神啊，那些歷史學家什麼都不懂。」山姆咕噥著。

史蒂夫無法克制自己，史蒂夫發出短信了。

他轉頭對山姆露出燦爛的笑容，對方瞇起眼睛，手機這時叮地響了，史蒂夫收到一則短信。

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 2:38 PM

**寶貝，我不是天使。**

**;)**

「山姆，這又是什麼意思?!」史蒂夫大聲驚呼，眉頭皺成了一團。

山姆只會用死魚眼瞪著他，史蒂夫氣呼呼地回到自己的手機上，好吧，要是山姆不肯幫忙，只好自己想法子跟「帥哥」對話了。

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 2:43 PM

**只有天使才會像你這麼動人**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 2:45 PM

**天使跌落天際，而我從地底升起 ;)**

「山姆啊……」史蒂夫才開口，就意識到這傢伙現在是個 **完全幫不上忙．威爾遜** ，於是他敲了敲隔開他和禮車司機的那道隔板。

快樂(Happy)降下隔板：「羅傑斯隊長，你需要什麼嗎？」

「你很確定有個人正在和你調情，可是他又自稱是個惡魔，這是什麼意思？」史蒂夫困惑地問。

「老天啊。」山姆喃喃抱怨。

「呃啊，也許代表他是個……壞男孩？」快樂反問，他和山姆在後照鏡交換了一個視線。

「一個壞男孩，」史蒂夫玩味著：「可是他穿了蜜蜂T恤。」

快樂爆出一聲狂笑，山姆則是失望透頂地搖了搖頭：「一件蜜蜂T恤！這傢伙是要怎麼挽回他的形象？」

史蒂夫噘起嘴：「我可喜歡蜜蜂T恤了。」

他還沒發送回覆，手機又振動起來了。

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 2:50 PM 

**要登機了，晚點再跟你聊！**

**別太想我。;)**

史蒂夫歎了口氣，因為浪費和HGFA傳訊聊天的幾分鐘時間跟山姆和快樂講話而懊惱不已，他噗通地倒回椅背上，手機緊抱在胸前，好像那是一件珍貴寶物似的。

「山姆，他長得真好看。」

車子到站了，快樂下車幫他打開車門，史蒂夫現階段還無力為自己開車門。

山姆則是推了推史蒂夫，示意他下車：「是嗎？你去跟娜塔莎說吧。」

史蒂夫繼續唉聲嘆氣。

他們直接走進史塔克大樓的會議室，其餘的復仇者成員都集合完畢了。弗瑞也在，一副高高在上的嚴厲大人物模樣。他們在這場非常重要的會議，討論了一些非常重要的議題。

史蒂夫手上的手機佔據了絕對大部分的注意力，他根本不記得上述種種事物，只是滿心期待手機為他帶來新的短信，意識到自己還沒回覆「帥哥」發來的前一則，他決定趕緊打封短信過去。

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 3:30 PM

**希望你平安降落了 :)**

討論過許許多多重要議題後，「帥哥」回短信了。

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 5:30 PM

**有你想著我，我當然會好好的呀？**

史蒂夫感覺有一道傻笑正在臉上不斷擴大，或許從來沒有像現在這樣開心到暈陶陶的吧？他明顯無法阻止自己的行為，而且一點也不想這麼做，心裡暖洋洋的他興奮地馬上回覆：

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 5:31 PM

**那麼久才回訊，我都捨不得把手機放下來了。**

按下發送鍵之後，他又擔心這麼回信會不會太超過了？抬起頭才看到弗瑞正在對他投以惡名昭彰的「憤怒凝視」。

太讓人印象深刻了，畢竟弗瑞只有一隻眼睛，你懂的。

「羅傑斯隊長，介意和在座各位一起分享嗎？」

「呃呃呃。」

史蒂夫求助地看著山姆和娜塔莎，他們才不肯幫忙。

山姆和娜塔莎兩個人挨得很近，史蒂夫擔心這可能是個不好的預兆。

他覺得地球末日迫在眉睫。

娜塔莎的手機振動個不停，山姆可能正忙著偷偷傳訊給她，很快就證實了他的懷疑，娜塔莎湊過來把手機秀給他看，那是HGFA本人的照片，山姆這傢伙竟然在機場偷拍！她對史蒂夫揚起眉毛，馬上又把手機拿得遠遠的讓他搆不著，然後打出指令：「JARVIS，找到他。」

才不消半秒鐘，JARVIS就答覆了：「您需要我將相關的資訊放大投影到房間裡嗎？」

史蒂夫對娜塔莎露出「美國隊長對妳萬分失望」的痛心表情，這女人當然不為所動。

「弗瑞長官，請容許我打斷您，有些來自羅曼諾夫女士的資訊需要做個展示。」JARVIS說道。

心頭暖洋洋的感受滴滴答答地溜走，他等JARVIS繼續說下去。

「帥哥」的照片瞬間投影到某個史塔克全像螢幕(hologram screens)上。

「救命啊。」史蒂夫嘀咕著，但他無可救藥地被照片吸引住了。

東尼表示：「啥？你們找這傢伙有事嗎？他是我們剛剛找進來的工程師，他會在——JARVIS，幫我補充一下？」

「預計下週上班，sir.」

弗瑞眉頭緊皺，掃視整個房間眾人尋求解釋，在一無所獲後又歎了口氣：「這是某一些雇員和被滲透的神盾局基地有關聯嗎？」

單手托腮的娜塔莎瞟了史蒂夫一眼，露出迷人的酒窩：「對呀，史蒂夫，史塔克企業的新雇員，他和被滲透的神盾局基地到底有什麼關係呢？」

弗瑞雙手一攤放棄了，這群人根本還是高中學童嘛。

史蒂夫臉頰發燙，他意識到自己一直望著那張員工識別證的大頭照，他就連大頭照也帥得這麼動人，這宇宙的法則明明是沒人拍得出好看的身份證件啊！

「嗯，這個人，我在機場遇到他？他…他人很好。」

「帥哥」的笑臉在照片上閃閃發亮，表情既爽朗又可愛迷人。

史蒂夫的手機嗡嗡響了，低頭一看，原來是JARVIS傳來的短信，那張照片來了，下面還有「帥哥」本尊的名字： **詹姆斯．布坎南．巴恩斯** 。

儲存這張照片會不會很怪？史蒂夫猶豫片刻，還是存了。

他望著手機通訊錄裡頭「機場大帥哥（Hot Guy From Airport）」的字樣，對方的名字到手了，所以該來修改一下嗎？

不，他跳出來傳訊給詹姆斯。

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 4:45 PM

**對了，或許我該告訴你，其實我認識東尼．史塔克**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 4:48 PM

**史蒂夫，要認出你是誰一點也不難。**

**你的可辨識度高得可怕，而且偽裝實在遜斃了;)**

**不過，我還是覺得你很可愛。**

一股紅潮從史蒂夫的脖子一路竄升到耳朵尖，心臟在他的胸膛裡砰砰作響，耳朵似乎遠遠聽到東尼正在說些什麼天才跟演算法之類的。

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 4:50 PM

**東尼跟我說，你下週開始上班？**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 4:51 PM 

**對啊，我會和你待在同一棟大樓喔 ;)**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 4:52 PM

**你打算怎麼做呢？**

史蒂夫對手機螢幕眨了眨眼睛，不懷好意的怪笑又爬回他臉上了，正要回訊時東尼的聲音打斷了他。

「史蒂夫？喂喂、史蒂夫……有人在家嗎？我得問你一件事。」

「什麼？」史蒂夫一邊偷偷摸摸地想把手機藏在桌面下。

「你知道你的男朋友其實是一個天才嗎？」

「天才？」史蒂夫望著全像螢幕上頭「帥哥」的各種文憑和工作簡歷。

東尼表示：「他當然沒有我行，不過算是夠聰明了……」

東尼剛剛的話終於完整傳進他的大腦，「他並不是我的男朋友。」

也許他反駁得太急，一群復仇者齊唰刷地望向他，咱們真像個團隊啊。

都怪他太快回嘴了。

娜塔莎笑嘻嘻地說：「但你希望他是。」

史蒂夫氣急敗壞地想反駁這女人，不過他最後還是振作起來勉強說：「你們先讓我約他出來喝杯咖啡怎麼樣？」

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 4:54 PM

**對，我當然要採取對策。**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 4:56 PM

**真的？我超好奇的，**  
**我週一就到紐約。**  
**你在嗎？**

史蒂夫對著自己的手機笑逐顏開，機場帥哥三天之後就要來到他身邊，真讓人激動。

再！過！三天！

他聽到克林特說：「我們失去羅傑斯了。」

「可憐的美利堅合眾國。」娜塔莎嘀咕。

「各位，我還在，別管隊長的愛情生活了，請專心聽取簡報——」

「可是隊長的愛情生活都凍結幾百年了。」東尼說。

史蒂夫決定忽略這票人。

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 5:00 PM

**我在，我想和你去喝杯咖啡。**

「給冰棍隊長來根上好的冰棍吧——哎喲！」

娜塔莎朝東尼扔了個紙團，他撓了撓自己被打中的前額，山姆壓低聲音唉聲嘆氣：「全世界最偉大的英雄，就你們嗎？」

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 5:01 PM

**我會記得你說過。**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 5:02 PM

**其他部份，我也記住了。**

**;)**

史蒂夫心裡飄過「冰棍」這個詞，手指不受控制地繼續打字。

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 5:03 PM

**那你喜歡冰棍嗎？**

對方的回音有如閃電般馬上來了。

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 5:03 PM

**當然了，我很會舔冰棍的。**

**;)**

史蒂夫嗆咳起來，依舊滿臉通紅，他從手機抬起來的時候發現所有復仇者依舊盯著他，弗瑞的獨眼也在抽動著。

或許放下手機是個好主意。

不過還是得優先回完短信才行：

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 5:03 PM

**我也記住你的話了**

為求盡善盡美，最後加上：

**;)**

__

三天過去，史蒂夫緊張得快要發狂了。

他和詹姆斯不時互傳簡訊，但他還是完全不曉得該拿這場約會怎麼辦，史蒂夫實在太笨拙，以至於以前的每個約會最後都被自己搞砸了。

這天，史蒂夫起床後火速地搜遍衣櫃，想幫今天下午的咖啡之約找出最合適的打扮，現在時刻十點鐘，他的成果為零。

他決定果斷地採取對策。

「嗨，小娜嗎？我有個……時尚方面的緊急狀況。」

娜塔莎一直樂意協助史蒂夫探索二十一世紀，她沒兩三下就趕來公寓了，感覺就像人一直在前門等著似的，她對史蒂夫抓亂的頭髮和驚慌失措的眼神深感不滿：「冷靜下來，史蒂夫，你的衣櫃收藏 _沒這麼糟_ 吧？」

大錯特錯，五分鐘後娜塔莎氣呼呼地從史蒂夫的衣櫃探出頭：「除了戰鬥服、運動衣和卡其褲，你就沒別的衣服了？」

「沒吧？」史蒂夫也知道這答案不怎麼樣。

「好。」娜塔莎翻出一件襯衫、套頭帽衫和一副嬉皮大眼鏡，這本來是某次出任務變裝用的，史蒂夫發誓過會把這些破東西扔了。

「妳是怎麼找到——算了，我最好別知道。」史蒂夫對她說：「想都別想。」

「史蒂夫，你要跟一個天才約會，看到你打扮得又宅又廢，他會很開心的。」娜塔莎又找了雙巨大的運動鞋搭配整套衣服。

史蒂夫懷疑自己幹嘛找她來惡搞，他望著娜塔莎，直到對方無奈地嘆了口氣，把剛剛找到的衣物又塞回原本的地方。

「我不想在他面前看來跟個白痴似的，幫我打扮得體一點就夠了。」史蒂夫哀求道。

「我想應該沒有比身穿蜜蜂T恤更蠢的，不過，好吧……」

史蒂夫氣死了，他就是喜歡蜜蜂T恤，他永遠都不會討厭蜜蜂T恤的！他的手機嗡嗡振動，機場帥哥傳短信過來，他在機場落地了，這意味著史蒂夫只剩下一小段空檔把自己打造得人模人樣又討人喜歡啦。

運氣還不錯，娜塔莎從衣櫃裡找出藍色牛仔褲、白T恤和一件藍色的外套，他點了點頭表示認同。

「這麼穿應該還行，反正你很適合藍色。」她把這堆衣服一股腦扔在他膝頭上。

「謝了，小娜。」

雖然娜塔莎對他翻了個白眼，史蒂夫還是可以看出她視線中的寵溺。

「快去找他吧，史蒂夫。」

__

史蒂夫和機場帥哥碰面了——記好了，帥哥的名字是詹姆斯——他們約在史塔克大樓的咖啡廳。這次詹姆斯把鬍子刮得乾乾淨淨，史蒂夫正想打個招呼，一看到他的衣服就頓住了，那件深色T恤上面是——

「這圖案是我的盾牌嗎？」他呆呆地望著。

詹姆斯咧嘴一笑：「你也早啊，史蒂夫。」

T恤上是黑黃兩色的同心圓圖案，看來像是美國隊長的盾牌，不過圓圈正中央不是星星，而是一隻擬人化的卡通蜜蜂。

注意禮貌啊，史蒂夫回神提醒自己：「嗨，詹姆斯。」

對方做了個怪表情：「叫我巴奇吧，只有學校老師發火才會叫我詹姆斯。」

「巴奇。」史蒂夫照辦，這個名字在他的舌尖迴盪。

「那是我的中間名『布坎南』的簡稱，誰叫我老爸老媽是歷史宅。」巴奇聳了聳肩。

「很棒。」史蒂夫表示：「我覺得很適合你。」

巴奇咧嘴一笑：「所以……記得有人要請我喝咖啡？」

史蒂夫點點頭，比劃了一下身後的大樓：「我想我們就進去裡面吧？史塔克有些蠻漂亮的咖啡廳，感覺都挺不錯的。」

巴奇單手一揮，示意史蒂夫先帶路，但才走了沒幾步，他就感覺到巴奇的手溜進了他的掌心，他脹紅臉看著巴奇，對方只是朝他燦爛一笑，巴奇的手握起來比他的柔軟，他覺得自己再也也不想放開巴奇了，非常不切實際的目標，但是這一切都太棒了。

「呃，所以你都安頓下來了嗎？」

這個問題讓巴奇揚起眉毛假笑著：「史蒂夫，老實說我從接機人員那裡拿到公寓的鑰匙就直接跑來見你，所謂的搬進史塔克大樓，應該會包含全套搬家服務吧？行李應該有人運到我房間去了。」

原來巴奇一抵達紐約就馬上趕來和他碰面，史蒂夫低下了頭，覺得心裡一陣暖暖甜甜的。

兩人來到咖啡廳的櫃台，史蒂夫希望巴奇不要看到店裡的復仇者特製菜單，那只是東尼的自負想要搞笑罷了。

巴奇當然注意到了，他讀著菜單，問道：「什麼是美國隊長拿鐵？」

店裡還供應索爾星冰樂、鋼鐵人（對，這東西沒有其他描述了，東尼認為這就不言自明）、鷹眼摩卡、大杯黑寡婦和浩克茶。

史蒂夫老實招認：「我從沒來喝過。」

「這可不行。」巴奇瞟了他一眼，跟咖啡師點了杯美國隊長拿鐵：「我要來杯用我最喜歡的超級英雄設計的咖啡。」

史蒂夫努力想壓抑衝上他臉頰的熱潮，所以他點了菜單上最甜死人的東西，咖啡上頭灑滿了巧克力糖漿和粉末配料，巴奇對他的選擇大表困惑，史蒂夫聳了聳肩，他覺得既然要喝咖啡，乾脆就好好享受吧。

兩人點的飲料終於來了，首先是美國隊長拿鐵，咖啡表面的奶泡裝飾畫了史蒂夫——美國隊長本人——的臉蛋，還有「美國隊長需要你（CAPTAIN AMERICA WANTS YOU）」的字樣。

他們坐在對兩個來人說有點狹窄的小小咖啡桌旁邊，巴奇對著他的那杯拿鐵笑著說：「這下我沒辦法喝了，太好看了。」

史蒂夫想開口贊同，這指的當然是奶泡裝飾，但是他又意識到這不就變成自稱他也長得很好看嗎？他改口說咖啡本來就是要拿來喝的，如果沒人喝它，咖啡就無法完成本來的使命了。

巴奇哈哈大笑，指了指漂浮在那杯拿鐵上，像張該死的徵兵海報的「CAPTAIN AMERICA WANTS YOU」字樣說：「OK，但我真的很喜歡拿鐵做的你。」

史蒂夫注視著眼中滿是哀傷不捨的巴奇端起杯子，啜了一小口拿鐵，史蒂夫真心不懂，為什麼巴奇能讓喝咖啡這麼純潔無辜的動作會突然顯得如此性感呢？

正打算來幾句機智的對話，史蒂夫看到一對形跡可疑的男女也來到咖啡廳，女人穿著黑色的緊身連衣裙，頭戴黑色的寬邊大草帽，帽子上裝飾著好大一把白色弓箭，她好像還嫌自己不夠詭異，還戴了遮住整張臉的巨大太陽眼鏡，而她身旁那個沙色短髮的男人身上則是穿著舊了的紫色T恤和皺巴巴的運動褲。

正是娜塔莎和克林特大駕光臨，史蒂夫揉了揉眉心，打算徹底忽略這兩個人，巴奇好奇地瞥了他一眼，轉頭去看是什麼吸引他的注意力，轉過來時巴奇訝異地瞪大了眼睛，似乎被逗樂了。

「那是——」

「對。」

「他們——」

「是的。」

巴奇大笑：「史蒂夫，你的朋友挺怪的。」

「相信我，我自己也知道，還說我呢，愛穿蜜蜂T恤的人是你。」

「嘿，我會讓你明白，我對蜜蜂的熱愛可是有極為正當的理由的。」

史蒂夫打量著巴奇：「感覺這會是一個很長的故事。」

巴奇扯了扯嘴角微笑道：「來實驗室找我吧，我會好好跟你說的。」

史蒂夫差點沒歡呼出來，巴奇邀請他去實驗室，這可是好徵兆，沒錯吧？給我鎮定點，別把人家嚇跑了：「我一定會去看你的。」

這時候，已經放棄舉止表現得像普通人的娜塔莎和克林特挑了一張位於他三點鐘方向的桌子，娜塔莎用大張菜單遮住臉，偏偏上半部冒出了她巨大的太陽眼鏡，克林特則是托著下巴，一臉蠢笨的壞笑，毫不顧忌地直勾勾盯著他們倆，他頭上只差沒跳出一個漫畫框框：哦～看看這對可愛的小情侶。

史蒂夫和巴奇都想盡量閃避這兩個貪婪猛瞧的觀眾，巴奇接口說：「那要來實驗室的話，你再傳個短信給我。」

「其實我閒得——」

「……JARVIS，他們在咖啡廳，你當然要把影像傳來這邊，我們應該也收到音訊才對！」

史蒂夫錯愕地望著自己的手機，為什麼會傳來東尼的說話聲？但東尼不像在跟自己對話，巴奇也訝異地睜大眼睛，張嘴無聲地問：「是東尼？」史蒂夫點了點頭。

「Sir，恐怕既定的行動規範不允許，恕我無法在沒有合適理由的情況下傳輸分享上述音訊。」

史蒂夫可以想像東尼一定氣炸了：「行動規範?!你這傢伙的行動規範都是我寫的！」

「正是如此，Sir，您應該非常清楚，現在沒有任何安全威脅必須授權您來進行監聽。」

「什麼偷聽，我、我……嗯，這是監視行動，是為了監控某位隊友的人身安全！」

史蒂夫直覺地對著手機開口：「東尼？」

「該死的！」

傳來一連串叮叮咚咚、哐哐噹噹的聲響，看來東尼那邊有許多金屬物品掉到地上去了。

巴奇露出微笑，對手機做了手勢，真不敢相信和巴奇相處原來如此輕鬆，史蒂夫挨近了點，讓巴奇也能聽到手機上的對話，對方的腦袋和他湊在一起時，他的心臟快樂地噗通跳起來。

「誰在講話？JARVIS？JARVIS，你得要好好解釋這一切了！」

史蒂夫拿出「美國隊長對妳超級、超級失望」的沉痛語氣說：「不，東尼，我不覺得JARVIS需要做出任何解釋。」

「是隊長啊？」東尼的語氣變得非常友好，這樣史蒂夫忍不住偷笑。

承認吧，他的好心情其實是因為巴奇離他太近，感覺得到有撮卷髮貼著他的鬢角，巴奇輕淺的呼吸，還有他身上古龍水的香料味，當然了，東尼不需要知道這些。

「老闆好啊。」巴奇加了一句。

「巴恩斯！看你安頓得不錯嘛，好好享受一段全美頂級人物親自為你服務的頭等招待行程沒？」

「沒什麼好抱怨的。」巴奇對史蒂夫做了個淘氣的表情。

「我保證過，史塔克這裡的薪資和福利配套是沒人比得上的，對吧？」

「東尼。」史蒂夫決定打斷他，他現在毫不質疑東尼在任何狀況下都能夠繼續用超級厚臉皮胡扯的能力了。

「我打算找人帶你好好逛逛這棟大廈，告訴你洗手間位置之類的，不過我猜美國隊長正在照看著你，沒錯吧，隊長？」

巴奇毫不保留地對史蒂夫露出一臉壞笑，像是在厚顏說：「那就拜託你嘍～」

史蒂夫怎麼抵擋得了這樣的笑容呢？他勉為其難地接口道：「我會照應他的。」

一陣竊笑聲結束了這段通話，史蒂夫和巴奇也靠回椅背，不再挨著彼此，史蒂夫四下張望，找到最近的監視攝影機，張嘴無聲地說：「謝啦，JARVIS！」

手機振動，有人回覆：「羅傑斯隊長，請別客氣。」

「對了……」巴奇這傢伙突然漫不經心地問：「你說的冰棍在哪裡？」

__

史蒂夫認為在他正式拜訪之前，應該讓巴奇有充分時間好好適應這份新工作，巴奇覺得這太蠢了，他可是個天才，看得懂工作須知，老實說唯一的理由就是史蒂夫想要表現得彬彬有禮罷了。

任務來了，任務當然會突然冒出來阻撓整個計畫，史蒂夫沒去實驗室找巴奇的最大理由當然不是這個，還記得嗎？是他想要表現得彬彬有禮，史蒂夫應該及早發現自己接下來會被召集去出任務，畢竟弗瑞已經復仇者們開會簡報過什麼被滲透的神盾局基地了（整場會議討論了一大堆事情，但一切都無關緊要了）。

因為這天是巴奇的上班日，史蒂夫在動身的時候傳了封短信給他，才準備踏進昆式戰機。

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 3:12 PM

**嗨，巴克，復仇者要出個任務，我得出去一趟，結束後回來 ):**

史蒂夫想對巴奇說會想念他的，這麼講會不會太突兀了呢？畢竟認識彼此才不到一個禮拜，兩人只約過一次會，進展太快了。

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 3:14 PM

(IMG.142)

**蜜蜂請你也保重(Bee Careful)**

「老天， _蜜蜂請你也保重_ 。」史蒂夫嗤笑著，大聲念出這段訊息，附加檔案是個圖片，有隻小蜜蜂戴著建築用的安全帽，抱著一桶子蜂蜜，泡泡對話框寫著：「 **蜜蜂請你也保重(Bee Careful)** 」，真沒想到他的非正式男友這麼呆，這個絕妙的回覆讓史蒂夫的心情好多了。

男友耶，感覺一定很棒。

「喂、隊長，你到底要不要來？」站在飛機門的克林特衝著他喊。

史蒂夫只好收起手機，一路小跑步過去。

__

他們乘坐昆式戰機，來到外星人出沒的澳洲。

偷綿羊的外星人。

史蒂夫不太想去了解這些外星人到底要拿綿羊做什麼。

戰鬥花費的時間超乎預期，他們四天後才精疲力竭地回到家，昆式戰機沒去神盾局，讓大家在史塔克大樓降落。

史蒂夫有些擦撞傷，制服上面還有些被外星人酸液噴吐破壞的剝落痕跡，他迫切需要沖個澡，好好睡一覺，這時巴奇意外現身了。

「晚點見啦，隊長。」東尼說完就閃了，其他復仇者也紛紛跟進，大家都累壞了，懶得去取笑史蒂夫，但克林特除外，克林特沒看他，只是對他豎起大拇指。

「嘿，史蒂夫。」巴奇上上下下地掃視著他。

「嘿。」

巴奇看起來很棒，他穿了一件白色圓領衫，袖子捲到手肘，衣服上頭當然是小蜜蜂嗡嗡嗡，圖案頭上寫著「 **蜜蜂我最酷(Always Bee Cool)** 」，由於腎上腺作祟，史蒂夫脫口就問：「你一直在等我嗎？」

本來想要和巴奇說笑的，他說出來的語氣卻充滿期望。

「 **信不信由你(You better bee -lieve it)** 」巴奇回嘴。

史蒂夫露齒一笑，腳步有些踉蹌起來。

「嘿，小心！」巴奇伸出手幫他穩住，史蒂夫呼吸了幾口他的味道。

「我們該幫你弄個史塔克大樓的客房嗎？」

「我在這裡有個房間，以備緊急之需。」史蒂夫咕噥著說，他靠著巴奇，好舒服。

「酷，」巴奇領著他去搭電梯：「有收到我傳的短信嗎？」

「我……我想有吧？沒辦法查看手機。」

「這樣，」巴奇依然微笑著：「先去休息一下，睡飽了以後再看。」

史蒂夫望著他。

巴奇眨了眨眼睛。

叮咚，電梯來了。

__

史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，在涼爽的床單上伸了伸懶腰，他覺得狀況很棒，不太像花了好幾天和偷綿羊的外星人進行殊死搏鬥，仰頭望著天花板，然後是窗外，外頭一片昏暗，他伸手在床邊桌光滑的表面摸索了一陣，找到自己的手錶。

現在是晚上九點，呃，回到史塔克大樓後一整天過去了。

他的手機也在床邊桌的充電座上，電力100％充滿，他拔下充電線，打開電源。

許許多多的短信有如潮水般跳出來。

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 4:44 PM

**保持巔”蜂”（Bee strong）！**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 9:20 AM

**別忘了，蜜蜂雙關語對健康有益。  
因為含有豐富的維他命”嗡”（Vitamin Bee）！**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 5:00 PM

**蜂兒何時回巢呀？（When will you bee back?）**

附了張美國隊長拿鐵的照片，史蒂夫開心地搖了搖頭。

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 10:30 AM

**嗯，沒有回覆，意思是你還在戰鬥，還是死翹翹了？  
既然電視新聞沒播，繼續加油吧，隊長。**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 10:32 AM

**說真的，你多小心。**

史蒂夫看到這一則沒有蜜蜂雙關語的簡訊，心裡覺得一陣溫暖，巴奇是太擔心他了，所以才忘記要「蜂(Bee)」個不停嗎？他繼續往下滑動。

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 7:30 PM

**我有點想念你了。**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 4:00 PM

**我在電視上看到你打倒了一個大傢伙，**

**挺帥的 ;)**

然後是最新的一則短信：

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 8:00 PM

**希望你睡飽了，  
我親愛的睡美”蜂”（sleeping bee-ty）**

史蒂夫看著巴奇發來的訊息，咬緊嘴唇，日期是今天，他看著自己身上的白T恤和睡衣褲，管他的，短信還是要發。

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 9:15 PM

**你在忙嗎？**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 9:16 PM

**你問我嗎？  
為你，永遠不忙（Never too bee-zy.）**

史蒂夫無法克制臉上的微笑，他決定笑得嘴巴裂開好了。

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 9:16 PM

**你在哪裡？**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 9:17 PM

**實驗室**

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 9:18 PM

**還在工作？有點晚了吧？ D:**

來自: Hot Guy From Airport / 9:19 PM

**要來拯救我脫離邪惡的電腦嗎？  
;)**

給: Hot Guy From Airport / 9:20 PM

**二十分鐘內趕到**

__ 

史蒂夫在十五分鐘內沖完澡、換好衣服，他走下通往工程實驗室的走道，這比預期得早，他覺得應該等到二十分鐘確實過去，可是太蠢了！他實在太想見到巴奇了。

距離實驗室大門只剩下二十呎，史蒂夫聽到了一陣……嗡嗡聲？難道巴奇真的在養蜂？他急忙穿過大門，走到一半就傻住了。

巴奇被一大群盤旋飛舞的超小型無人機團團包圍了，目測有好幾百架，最多只有一吋高，它們四處飛舞，看起來就跟真正的蜂群沒兩樣，而且沒有一台會撞上對方。

巴奇熱切觀察這一大群迷你無人機在房間裡頭飛舞個不停，一邊用手上的平板做筆記，灰色的眼睛追蹤著不同的無人機移動，臉上專注而嚴肅的表情，讓巴奇顯得比實際的年紀老成了些，而巴奇展露出來的另一面也讓史蒂夫深深著迷。

這一大群無人機又繼續飛行了一陣子，乍看之下毫無秩序，過了片刻它們開始在散落在房間四周的容器上頭繞圈，巴奇再次戳弄著他的平板電腦，臉上多了一道小小的、滿足的微笑，注意到史蒂夫時，巴奇換成一張驚喜不已的笑臉，他在平板上又戳了幾下。

那群迷你無人機不再規律地盤旋，而是在半空中蜂擁著朝向史蒂夫飛過去，如果不是巴奇在操控，他可能會覺得有點緊張，他驚嘆地仰望機械蜂群在他頭上打轉，就像一陣環繞著他的小型龍捲風，接著它們開始分組編隊，形成某種緊密的陣形，這場美妙的空中舞蹈讓史蒂夫無法掩飾臉上擴散的笑意，各種花式炫舞後，迷你無人機飛向屋內的某張大桌降落關機，這陣嗡嗡聲最後化為一片靜默。

「太神奇了，巴奇！」史蒂夫打破沉默，仔細一看，巴奇回望他的眼神中有種溫暖的光彩，雙唇露出一道充滿感情的弧度，更讓他的心臟差點中途罷工。

史蒂夫有點呼吸困難：「你就是在忙這個嗎？」

看著停在桌上的成群迷你無人機，巴奇有些激動地動了動，然後對史蒂夫露出相親爹娘般的驕傲笑臉：「嗯。」

史蒂夫看著那張桌子，視線又回到巴奇身上：「所以，呃……它們到底是什麼？都是你自己的做的？」

才說完他就想哀號了，口才真好啊羅傑斯，真會講話啊你。

巴奇回以一陣大笑，最後有些靦腆地說：「你確定要讓我講這個嗎？」

「我當然要聽。」

「別怪我沒事先警告你，」巴奇試探地瞥了他一眼，像是不知道該怎麼起頭，他低頭看著身上的T恤，當然了，那又是蜜蜂，而且那隻蜜蜂六腳都個抓著一杯咖啡，煩悶愁苦的眼神倒是和克林特大口灌完整壺咖啡前有點像，在咖啡上癮的蜜蜂底下印的則是「 **嗡嗡嗡(Buzzin’)** 」。

「說到蜜蜂……」巴奇開始說明某一種蜜蜂演算法，他寫的程式可以讓每一台迷你無人機獨立運作，以最高的效率進行追蹤活動。

「追蹤什麼？」史蒂夫有點茫然地問。

「找人，」巴奇雙眼興奮地閃閃發光：「我讓它們搜尋人類，如果有人失蹤了，或是被困在倒塌的大樓，我的這些無人機可以找到他們。」

巴奇為他的尋人無人機開發了好幾種不同的應用程式，他熱情地一一列舉自己的工作成果可以對人們有什麼助益，讓史蒂夫聽著聽著，某種難以形容的感覺讓他湊得越來越近了。

巴奇說到一半突然頓住，對著史蒂夫眨了眨那雙大眼睛，史蒂夫才意識到現在兩個人之間的距離有多近，他毫不自覺地被對方吸引，根本沒發現挨得太近了，簡直就像蜜蜂見到了蜂蜜似的。

巴奇咬住嘴唇，低下了頭。

「你臉紅了？真看不出你竟然會害羞啊。」史蒂夫著迷地看著巴奇的雙頰染上一點點色彩，這傢伙不但親吻了史蒂夫的臉頰，還發了一堆調情短信給他呢。

巴奇望著他的時候，長長的深色睫毛眨了眨：「這個嘛……好吧，我是在撩你沒錯，調情很簡單，但真的認識你之後，一切就完全不一樣了。」

「你是說，現在嗎？」史蒂夫咕噥著，視線落在巴奇的嘴唇，剛剛被咬過的下唇現在微微泛紅，巴奇的舌頭輕輕舔過，史蒂夫的眼睛追隨著他的小動作，最後巴奇輕輕地哼了哼，扯扯嘴角咧出一個笑容。

「是啊，你不再是某個機場遇到的『帥哥』了。」

史蒂夫露齒一笑，這不就是巴奇留給他的手機聯絡人名字嗎？「你在我的手機裡就是叫這個。」

巴奇傻笑著搖了搖頭，身子輕輕挪開了些，你為什麼要離得這麼遠？最後巴奇臉上綻放出一個充滿愛意的微笑。

「我從沒遇過你這樣的大傻瓜，史蒂夫，但我是那個T恤上有隻酗咖啡蜜蜂的人，在機場遇見你，在你的手機裡輸入這些字當聯絡人也是我。」

現在輪到史蒂夫滿臉通紅了，然而最要緊的是接下來的局面會如何發展，他伸手環住巴奇的腰，把他拉近些，巴奇沒有閃躲，那雙藍灰色的眼眸有些困惑地望著他。

「你有一大堆傻呼呼的蜜蜂T恤，可是每一件我都喜歡。」

「而我喜歡你。」巴奇輕聲告白。

老天在上，史蒂夫聽了當然要義無反顧地給巴奇一個熱吻了。

（完）

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 敬請閱覽原文的連結, 觀賞原作者創作的插圖 !!


End file.
